I Don't Wanna Miss A Thing
by RebellingStagnation
Summary: Everyone celebrates Father's Day differently, from crime fighting dads to goofy ones. A 2018 Father's Day mashup that takes place in my "Geronimo" series. Prompt from Leviprime on Tumblr.
1. This Is Where I Belong

"Happy Father's Day!" Max and Gosalyn exclaimed simultaneously as their fathers emerged from their tents in the early morning sunlight.

Drake, dressed head to webbed toe in his "True Outdoorsman" getup, made his way over to the picnic table where breakfast was spread out along the wooden surface. Goofy wasn't far behind, loping over with Launchpad to survey the vittles.

Plants from around their campsite had been carefully excavated and cooked or left raw depending on its composition and nutritional value. Eggs had been fried and sat next to juicy links of sausage and crispy strips of bacon, all of which Max had brought from home.

Drake studied the plants on the table and looked up at his daughter, a watery smile on his beak. "You paid attention during our hike yesterday."

Gosalyn nodded and was swept up in a crushing embrace a moment later, Drake saying, "We'll make a True Outdoors-person of you yet!"

She glanced back at Max, trepidation on her face but he just flashed her a thumbs up in support.

Out of everyone gathered together for the weekend, Gosalyn was the _least_ outdoorsy. She'd protested to much of this trip in front of Max, but had put on a brave face when with their parents so as not to make them feel guilty for having dragged her somewhere she didn't want to be.

Max had planned the whole weekend as a father's day retreat since both Goofy and Drake were True Outdoorsmen at heart. Launchpad wasn't an outdoor enthusiast, but he did enjoy time spent outside and activities that accompanied it, so he had been a natural addition to the party. Especially as he had been Gosalyn's second parent throughout her life and Max had wanted to pay tribute to their relationship.

Goofy threw an arm around Max's shoulders, his grin stretching from ear to ear. "Looks mighty tasty, Maxie!"

"Dig in!" Max said, gesturing to the food.

That was all the invitation Launchpad needed before he was spooning food onto this plate. Goofy and Max sat down at the table, taking up their own plates, followed by Drake and Gosalyn.

As the group ate their breakfast, Drake told the table all about the plants they were eating; how good they were for you or the various remedies they could be used for. Every now and then, Max would lightly kick Gosalyn to wake her back up when she started to doze off. Each time she jerked awake, she'd look into her glass of spring water with disappointment, causing Max to smirk as he recalled their conversation from earlier that morning.

 _"I'd be more helpful if I could have some coffee," Gosalyn groused, rubbing her eyes and suppressing a yawn._

 _Max crouched over the fire, stoking it up to a hot enough level to cook on. "Only foods that can be found in nature this weekend."_

 _"Technically, coffee does come from nature."_

 _Grinning, Max glanced back at his half-asleep girlfriend. "Not the way you take it. Coffee creamer doesn't grow on trees."_

 _Gosalyn just scowled and crossed her arms._

 _Max continued to nurse the fire. "I didn't bring any coffee. If you can figure out a way to make some from what's around you, then you can have it."_

 _"I don't like this game." Gosalyn yawned and turned towards one of the dozens of the wooded trails that surrounded them. "But I will go exploring. Try to find something to wake me up."_

 _"Don't wander too far off. Breakfast will be ready soon."_

 _Gosalyn nodded and tottered off into the tree line._

 _She hadn't come back with coffee, but had picked a few plants for their breakfast, which Max gladly prepared with the rest of the food._

At the time, he'd been impressed with Gosalyn's wilderness know-how, but it seemed she'd picked it up from Drake the day before.

"What's on the agenda for today?" Drake asked, leaning back after eating his fill. Launchpad went in for the rest of the meat as Goofy polished off the eggs.

Max started clearing the dishes. "Gos and I thought we'd all go fishing and make dinner from whatever we catch."

"Oh, boy!" Goofy exclaimed, leaping up from his seat and heading over to the car to dig out his fishing gear.

"We'll need the raft," Drake called.

"I'll get it, DW," Launchpad said, rising from the table and following Goofy to the car.

"What do you remember about fishing, Gos?" Drake asked.

Gosalyn paused in gathering the empty dishes and screwed up her face in concentration. "It's all in the bait?"

"Oh, it's about _so much more_ than _bait_ ," Drake said, standing on the bench and pulling out his fishing cap. Tugging it on his head, he started waxing poetic. "It's about the tranquility of nature, of connecting to one's inner spirit. It's about patience and the rewards that come from it. It's about learning from the land, following where the current leads and establishing a trust with the creatures under the water."

"So that you can cook them?" Gosalyn asked, piling the dishes into a crate. She'd wash them in the creek later when Max prepared their dinner.

Drake sighed, weary from what was clearly an age-old argument with his daughter. "Yes, we take fish from the lake, but we gave back to nature yesterday when we went and planted those saplings in the forest. It's all about balance."

"That sounds _thrilling_ ," Gosalyn bemoaned.

Max grinned. "I could teach you the Perfect Cast today. Change things up a little."

Gosalyn turned to Max. "The what?"

"The Perfect Cast!"Goofy said, returning from the car with his arms full of fishing gear which he dumped onto the now cleared picnic table. "Handed down through about twelve or thirteen Goof generations. I taught it to Maxie on the vacation where we met Mr. Powerline. It's a fishin'…."

"Stop, stop, stop," Drake said, staring at Goofy. "You met Powerline?"

"That 90's pop singer?" Launchpad asked.

"He's not just a singer, LP, he's a _legend_. An artist. Unparalleled in the music industry even today," Drake said.

"Dad's a big Powerline fan," Gosalyn explained with a smile.

"How could you _not_ be?" Drake said. "He's a gift that we mere mortals have been blessed with."

"He's all I listened to in high school," Max said.

"He's all _anyone_ listened to in high school," Gosalyn said.

"And _you_ met him?" Drake asked, looking at Goofy. "How? When? Where?"

Goofy chuckled. "It's a funny story. Maxie had been actin' up in school…."

"Fishing!" Max said, grabbing two fishing poles in one hand and Gosalyn's hand in the other. "Plenty of fish in that lake just waiting to be caught!"

Goofy was a overzealous storyteller. Yes, the Powerline story was cool, but the details leading up to it? Like Lester's Possum Park where Max had an embarrassing tantrum. Or changing the map to go see Powerline while ignoring his father's carefully planned trip. Or lying to Roxanne. Or just talking about Roxanne in general in front of his current girlfriend's family. Not as cool.

"I want to hear the Powerline story," Gosalyn said, all of the sudden fully awake and listening to Goofy tell his audience, in rather embarrassing detail, about Max's Powerline performance at school that had landed him in the principle's office.

"I'll tell you the Powerline story as I teach you the Perfect Cast," Max promised. Where he wouldn't exaggerate the details. Maybe even skip over some of the more embarrassing parts.

Gosalyn glanced at him. "With the same details your father's gonna give?" She knew. Of course she knew. And called him on it.

He sighed. "It won't be with the same _excitement_ , but I promise to tell you the whole thing."

Gosalyn considered the offer. She glanced between the fathers who were preparing their bucket of bait and fishing poles while Goofy reminisced about the past, then back to Max.

"Fine," Gosalyn said, grabbing two sets of waders as she allowed Max to lead her down to the water's edge. "But if I hear any missing details later, I'll ask your father to tell me the story himself over dinner sometime where you can't escape."

Max glanced back and smiled lightly. "Deal."


	2. Curly Sue

_**A/N: ViridianVenus has the right idea with the song this chapter is titled after; replace "goddess" with "daughter" and it's PERFECT for Drake and Gosalyn.**_

* * *

Drake watched the young couple as they donned their waders, Max talking — presumably telling the Powerline story from his perspective as promised — and Gosalyn listening, occasionally asking a question.

The fathers were sitting aboard the raft, drifting into the middle of the lake in the hopes of catching some fish in the deeper depths. They were too far away to hear what the younger generation was saying, but Drake knew his daughter well enough to be able to tell if what she was saying was a question or a sarcastic comment.

It was mostly sarcastic comments. And anyone who knew Gosalyn wouldn't be surprised by that in the slightest.

Goofy, who had finished telling the Powerline story from his perspective — Drake would be seething with jealousy for years to come. Seriously? Goofy just fell onto the stage and got to dance with the one and only Powerline, the Divine's gift to humanity? Life was, officially, unfair — followed Drake's line of sight to the couple and he grinned.

"They grew up so fast, didn't they?" he asked.

Drake, still keeping his eyes on his daughter, nodded. "Too fast."

He had adopted Gosalyn when she was nine, so he'd missed out on the first third of her life. And now she was an adult, had a full time job, was seriously dating Max, and was wildly successful. To say that Drake was proud was an understatement. All he could talk about, all that consumed his thoughts, was Gosalyn. Sure, there was some crime fighting stuck in there, but that was just filler. Gosalyn was, and always had been, the main attraction. Seeing her grow up had been the absolute pleasure of his life.

But.

Sometimes.

In his most selfish moments.

He wanted her back to the same age she'd been when they met. That nine-year-old firecracker of a kid who lived by her own rules and had pushed Drake to the edges of his sanity.

-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-

Drake climbed out of his car and examined his house. His little home nestled in the heart of St. Canard suburbia with his front yard, his annoying neighbors, his freshly cut grass, and clean gutters. All he was missing was the white picket fence and he'd be the full blown stereotype.

This was _not_ what he had envisioned for himself while growing up.

He had always wanted to be the superhero, like the ones he read about in his comics. And that dream had come true: living Darkwing Tower, fighting crime by night and sleeping through the day. Dangerous had been a way of life long before it had been his catchphrase.

And he'd been happy. Had everything he wanted.

Or so he'd thought.

Until a red-headed menace had invaded his life. Taken over everything that he'd used to define himself and helped rebuild who he was. What his life was.

Drake hadn't looked back ever since adopting Gosalyn, hadn't ever thought of what could have been because he was so busy trying to keep up with the _now_ ; his daughter didn't slow down for anyone, least of all her father as she hurtled toward the future. But this weekend, Drake had been given the opportunity to see what could have been. Quite on accident and without his express permission. Which was typical of any high school reunion.

Not that _his_ reunion had been typical. Megavolt crashing it had certainly spiced things up and Drake had so _nearly_ escaped reminiscing about his past with former classmates and considering what his future could have been. But Ham and Prina had wanted to have an honest-to-God reunion where they weren't interrupted by super villains. So they'd invited their entire class, excluding Megavolt, to their expansive mansion for a dinner where everyone could catch up. And Drake had gone, a part of him still the dorky "Drake the Dweeb" who was desperate to be accepted by the cool kids.

His classmates knew how to throw a party, and their house was impressive, so Drake has been swept up in an evening full of _what could have been_.

And what Drake saw was pretty bleak.

Sure, if he'd worked hard enough, he could have been a businessperson like Prina. Sure, he could have applied his attention to detail and careful concentration which might have gotten him a mansion like Ham and Prina had. Sure, he could have joined the St. Canard elite and been the envy of his classmates.

But then he wouldn't have been Darkwing Duck.

And he never would have met Gosalyn.

Even if he never had become a superhero, it was the thought of not having Gosalyn that had stopped him cold.

Because he could live as ordinary Drake Mallard. He'd done it all his life. He'd be bored out of his mind, but he could do it.

Live without Gosalyn, though? He didn't even want to think of the possibility of it. She completed him in ways he didn't know he needed completing. Gave him courage to take on another day. Renewed his confidence. Made him realize that life was about more than just crimefighting and trying to make a name for himself.

How quickly she'd become his everything, and he couldn't bring himself to imagine another reality where that wasn't his life.

Closing his car door, Drake smiled softly as he walked up the driveway to his little suburban house. He was anxious to see his little girl. To sweep her up in his arms and cuddle her close as the evening drew on.

All thought of having a peaceful father-daughter evening fled from Drake's mind as soon as he opened the door.

"Hit the deck!" came Gosalyn's cry.

Because he'd been involved in too many accidents thanks to Gosalyn's spirited nature, Drake immediately fell to the floor. Just in time, too, or the wayward hockey puck would have hit him right in the head. As it was, the puck sailed through the now open doorway and bounced harmlessly into the front yard.

Drake looked over to his daughter, who was dressed in her hockey gear, and leveled her with a glare.

"Gosalyn Mallard," he said, tone long suffering. "What have I said about playing hockey inside the house?"

Gosalyn cowered behind her hockey stick, peering at him with her big green eyes. "Um… to not to?"

"Then what, pray tell," Drake said, standing and putting his hands on his hips, "is _this_?"

Gosalyn sighed and cast her gaze downward. "Are you gonna tell me the story of the little girl, the hockey puck, and the pit of eternal flame?"

Normally? Yes. Drake would detail how he was going to throw her into this metaphorical pit if he _ever_ caught her doing this again and then he'd ground her for a month.

But today.

When Drake had imagined what his life could have been without her. How bleak and dreary and unfulfilling it could so easily have been.

He beckoned her closer and dropped to a knee as she approached. "How about I tell you the story of the little girl who promises to never play hockey in the house _ever again_ and her father who played hockey with her in the front yard until it was time for dinner?"

Gosalyn brightened, her small beak curving up into a smile. "You mean it?"

"You do this again, young lady, and I _will_ take all your hockey gear away and only give it to you for practice and games. We clear?"

Gosalyn nodded, her red pigtails bobbing at the motion.

Drake stood and gently pushed her out the front door. "Get your roller blades."

Gosalyn bounded out to the garage, Drake on her heels to set up their makeshift rink in the driveway. Once that was finished, Drake caught sight of Gosalyn yanking on her blades, her enthusiasm making her clumsy.

Bending down to secure them on her feet, he said, "By the way, you're grounded for the week."

She pouted, crossing her arms over her chest. "Way to put a damper on things, Dad."

"What's the rule about hockey in the house?" Drake said, eyeing Gosalyn as he finished securing her foot in her skate.

Gosalyn rolled her eyes but said, "To not play hockey in the house."

Pressing a kiss to her forehead, Drake said, "That's my girl. You better defend your goal, kiddo, or I'll score while you're not looking."

"In your dreams!" she said, skating over to the goal and squatting down to ready herself for their game.

-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-

Of course Gosalyn had played hockey in the house again. So Drake had taken away her gear. Which she had managed to sneak away and use anyway. It always had been a constant battle with that girl.

But Drake wouldn't have had it — or her — any other way. He was beyond grateful to have had the opportunity to raise her. Even downright honored.

Casting his line out over the lake and settling in for a calm afternoon of fishing, Drake smiled andallowed himself to stroll down memory lane, recalling all of his fondest moments with Gosalyn throughout the years.

Hey, it was Father's Day. He got a pass for being sentimental.


	3. You're My Best Friend

Launchpad stretched his legs as much as he could in the small raft filled with three grown men and fishing gear. That was to say, he couldn't stretch them very far. But he'd been in tighter spaces before so he'd make do.

"They grew up so fast, didn't they?" Goofy said, causing Launchpad to turn to see what he was talking about. Both DW and Goofy were watching Max and Gos. The kids were wrestling into their waders on the shoreline.

DW nodded and said, "Too fast," around a long sigh.

Launchpad glanced at Gos as she yanked on her waders and couldn't help but smile.

It was true. Gos had grown up in what felt like a blink of an eye. One day, she'd been the small ball of energy DW had adopted and the next she was the adult Launchpad saw now.

Even though she'd grown up, he still saw that spirited child in the young woman. In her wicked smart comments. In the moments when she studied a problem, then disregarded all the rules and cautions and just jumped into it. No holds barred and with everything she had in her.

That would never change. No matter how old Gos got.

She'd always been an advocate of re-writing rules to suit her own needs.

-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-

"Come _on_ , Launchpad!" Gos said, all but dragging the pilot into the kitchen. "Dad's gonna be home any minute."

"I dunno, Gos." Launchpad glanced over his shoulder before the kitchen door closed behind him, as if DW would walk through the door at that moment with the social worker beside him.

Mrs. Lewald was coming for her one month visit after the adoption. The hero was still hobbling around the house, his injuries from the fight against Taurus Bulba nearly healed. But he'd gotten the house gleaming within an inch of its life, stocked up the kitchen with snacks, and was wearing his best button down shirt for today, injuries or no. He'd left about an hour ago to meet Mrs. Lewald at her office to sign some forms before she came over. And it had taken Gos all of that hour to convince Launchpad that they should swipe a few of the cookies DW had stuffed the cookie jar earlier that morning.

Even now, he was still hesitant. "There'll be cookies after Mrs. Lewald is gone. We can get some then."

"Yeah, right," Gos said, eyeing the cookie jar and marching towards it. "If there were vegetables and cookies on the table, which would _you_ eat?"

That was a no-brainer. "The cookies."

Gos nodded sagely. "Of course you would. Anyone would. Cookies beat all other food groups."

"Uh, aren't vegetables supposed to be good for you?" he asked, scratching his head.

Gos scoffed. "That's just what they want you to think."

"Who's they?"

"I don't know. Give me a boost!" She turned towards him and held up her arms.

Launchpad hesitated, glancing back towards the kitchen door.

Gos stomped her foot and Launchpad looked back around to her. "Do you even _want_ a cookie, Launchpad?"

"Yeah."

"Then give me a boost onto the counter so we can have some before Mrs. Lewald eats them all!"

Launchpad sighed. And crossed over to her, easily hoisting her up into his arms. Holding her near the counter, he brought up a hand to support her back as she reached toward the porcelain jar.

The front door opened, the voices of DW and Mrs. Lewald faint as they entered the house. Launchpad and Gos exchanged a panicked look and she hurriedly grabbed a handful of cookies. She nodded to Launchpad and he pulled her away.

But the jar teetered and wobbled on the counter after they thought they were all clear. It's soft thuds seemed to echo around the room like gunshots. Launchpad held tightly onto Gos and she held her breath.

As the cookie jar fell over the edge of the counter.

And crashed into a heap on the floor.

The voices in the hall grew silent.

Launchpad glanced at the back door, vaguely wondering if Mr. McD would hire him as a pilot again. There was _no way_ DW would want to keep him as his sidekick now.

Gos's large eyes rose to study the pilot, silently asking what was to be done.

But there was nothing they could do. They'd gotten caught and they would need to answer for their actions.

The kitchen door swung open, DW coming in with an irritated expression on his face. His eyes grew wider when he saw Launchpad, who smiled at him sheepishly. Behind DW, Mrs. Lewald peered into the kitchen.

"What's going on in here?" DW asked, his tone light. Launchpad would be willing to say that he was more curious than upset, but his eyes reflected his anger. And Launchpad's stomach dropped at the sight. He hated disappointing people, but to disappoint your hero? That was even worse.

He knew how important this meeting was to DW — how important Gos was to him — and he felt the heat rising in his cheeks at the thought of potentially ruining everything.

Gos perked up in Launchpad's arms and held out the cookies to DW. "Just wanted to set up some snacks for you and Mrs. Lewald!" Her voice was too sweet and her smile too innocent. DW's eyes immediately narrowed, suspicious, but Gos continued, "Launchpad was helping me cause I can't reach the counter, but I got too excited and knocked the jar over. I'm sorry. I'll clean it up."

When DW put his hands on his hips, ready to challenge Gos on her intentions, she waved to the lady behind DW and smiled. "Hi, Mrs. Lewald! I'm sorry things got off to a bad start."

Mrs. Lewald pushed her glasses farther up her nose and returned Gos's smile. "That's all right, dear. It's nice to see that you want to help." She looked at Launchpad. "And you are?"

"Launchpad McQuack, ma'am."

"He's my best friend," Gos said, snuggling into Launchpad's embrace. "We do all sorts of stuff together."

DW eyed Gos before looking back to Mrs. Lewald with a bright grin. "Launchpad is a friend of the family. He keeps an eye on Gosalyn while I'm at work."

"That's very nice of him," Mrs. Lewald said with a smile. "I'd like to talk to you today as well, Mr. McQuack, if you have the time."

"Sure thing, ma'am. I'll join ya once Gos and I clean up this mess."

"The living room is in there," DW said, pointing. "Make yourself comfortable and I'll get the drinks."

Mrs. Lewald smiled and nodded before disappearing into the living room.

DW stomped fully into the kitchen, glaring up at Gos, who was still perched in Launchpad's arms. "You are grounded, young lady. Once you've cleaned this up, go to your room."

Gos scowled. "No fair! I helped you look good after the accident."

"There'd be no accident if you hadn't raided the cookie jar," DW said, his expression dark. After a moment, he sighed, his anger melting away. "This meeting has to go well, Gosalyn. Just… try to behave while Mrs. Lewald is here?"

Gos studied DW, his change in demeanor sobering her. She nodded. "Okay."

"Okay." DW went to the fridge and grabbed a pitcher of lemonade, pouring two glasses full. He carried them out of the kitchen with one final stern look at his daughter.

Launchpad set Gos down at the kitchen table before bringing out the dust pan and broom. He carefully swept up all the loose pieces of porcelain and flashed a grin up at Gos. "I've never crashed a cookie jar before."

Gos was silent, setting the stolen cookies onto the table. Eventually she asked, "Do you think I ruined Drake's meeting?"

Launchpad dumped the remains of the cookie jar into the trash. "Nah, I think everything is gonna be fine."

"But-but what if it isn't? What if Mrs. Lewald thinks Drake isn't a good parent and I have to go back to the orphanage?"

Launchpad set down the broom and dust pan and walked over to Gos. "That'll never happen."

She peered up at him, her eyes growing rounder as her desperation took hold. "But you don't _know_ that."

"I know DW. And if something like that came up, he'd fight for ya, Gos. He wouldn't let you go anywhere if he wasn't gonna be there with ya."

Gos cocked her head to one side. "Really?"

Launchpad tweaked her beak. "Really. He found you after the adventure Taurus Bulba right?" Gos nodded and Launchpad smiled at her gently. "If a super villain can't keep you two apart, nothing will."

Gos wrapped her arms around him in a hug. "Thanks, Launchpad."

He hugged her in return. "What're friends for?"

Disengaging from the embrace, Gos looked up to meet Launchpad's eyes. " _Best_ friends," she corrected.

"Well then, come on best friend," Launchpad said, gesturing towards the back door. "Let's take the trash out."

Gos bounded after him, holding open the door as he carried the trash bag outside.

-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-

The more things changed, the more they stayed the same. Gos still wrote her own rules. DW grew exasperated at her recklessness. Launchpad was always there to clean up afterwards.

And if, from time to time, Gos was still able to convince Launchpad to help her break a rule or two, that was between them. Nothing could separate best friends.


	4. Son Of Man

Goofy glanced back at Drake, who had gone quiet. The mallard was watching the kids along the shore as they prepped to go into the shallows to try their hand at fishing.

Seeing his son pull on the waders as he talked to Gos — telling her his own version of that summer trip as he'd promised he would — Goofy couldn't hold back a smile. "They grew up so fast, didn't they?" he said.

Drake nodded and kept his gaze on the kids. "Too fast," he admitted.

And Goofy was inclined to agree. Even though he'd been there for all of Max's failures and successes, all his highs and lows, it still felt too fast. He had _years_ worth of memories, and they still weren't enough. Goofy wanted more. To be able to freeze time so he could completely enjoy every second with his son.

But that wasn't how life worked. And events were made sweeter for having come and gone.

Thankfully, memories existed. And Goofy took full advantage of his whenever he got the chance, recalling all those moments he'd had with Max throughout the years.

-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-

Goofy wove through the crowd, searching for his son through the throngs of people gathered. This competition must be more popular than Goofy thought with so many people here. He wasn't worried; Maxie had been practicing for weeks, so he was ready. But he might have to work a little harder if he was gonna beat all these kids that had shown up.

If anyone was gonna take home the gold today, though, Maxie was a shoe-in as far as Goofy was concerned.

Catching sight of his boy standing amongst a small group of kids, Goofy made his way over to him.

Max caught sight of his dad and ducked away from his friends to meet him. "The parents are sitting over there," he said, pointing to some bleachers set up along one side of the course.

"Ya got all yer safety gear?" Goofy asked, bending almost double to take stock of Max's gear himself. Not that he didn't trust his son, but kids got excited and Max could have overlooked something in the thrill of the moment.

"Yes, Dad, I have it all," Max said, glancing back at his friends, his cheeks coloring slightly. "Go get a seat. I gotta get ready."

Goofy, satisfied now that he'd seen his son fully decked out in the proper protective gear, stood at his full height and surveyed his son seriously. "Be careful now. Don't want ya tryin' to impress no one and gettin' yerself into somethin' ya can't get out of."

"Yeah, sure, whatever you say, Dad." Max took Goofy's arm and led him towards the bleachers. "I'll see you after the competition."

Goofy grinned and grabbed his son in a strangling hug. "Good luck, Maxie boy!"

"Dad!" Max cried, his cheeks flushed in embarrassment. "I have to go!"

"Have fun and I'll see ya after!" Goofy pressed a kiss to the top of Max's head, which caused his son to groan.

Releasing Max, Goofy grinned and waved before making his way over to the bleachers. Some of the other kids snickered as Max trudged back to their circle and a few pointed to Goofy as they whispered to one another. But Goofy didn't mind; people had always whispered around him ever since he could remember. It was just a normal part of his life.

Goofy ascended the bleachers and only made it about half way up before he tripped on something and fell flat on his face. A few people jumped up to assist and Goofy accepted the help, thanking the strangers for their kindness. He loped up to the top of the bleachers where he had the room to stretch his lanky frame. Upon reaching his seat, Goofy immediately caught sight of his son, hiding his face in his hands as the kids around him imitated Goofy's fall up the bleachers.

Which Goofy was used to; you couldn't be as clumsy as he was and not get a few laughs out of people for the silly circumstances that happened to him. It didn't bother him. Never had.

But it bothered Max. Especially as he'd gotten older. Before moving back to Spoonerville, Max wasn't nearly so upset by Goofy's accidents. He'd never reached the level of embarrassment he did nowadays.

The boy was getting older, though. He was nearly half way through middle school now and would be starting high school before Goofy knew it. Image and reputation meant so much more to kids of that age. So Goofy understood.

But some small part of him wished he could be a little less clumsy for his son. Just so Max didn't feel the need to put distance between them so others might not think they were related.

An announcer's voice came on over the loud speaker, welcoming everyone to Spoonerville's first skateboarding competition. The kids took that as their cue and made their way over to the first part of the skatepark where they'd start their day. Each section of the park increased in difficulty as you moved from one end to the other. There were extra points for tricks done on the course, especially on the later sections where the competitors were expected to get from point A to point B as creatively as possible.

All the kids were talking nervously amongst themselves, but Max was studying the course, probably mapping out what he planned to do once it was his turn. He'd been practicing for weeks once he heard of the competition and PJ had practiced right alongside his friend, the two of them skating on the half-pipe Goofy had built in the backyard day in and day out. PJ had given Max critiques and pep talks since he was out of town on vacation and couldn't be here for the actual competition and Max looked to be reciting them in his head now.

The announcer introduced each contestant before their turn on the course, the audience applauding for each new skater. When Max's name was announced, Goofy hollered and whistled, all too sure that he was embarrassing his son with his enthusiasm, but that didn't matter right now. Max needed to know that he was supported and someone out there was watching and hoping he'd succeed.

Even though Max ducked his head in embarrassment, he did glance up to catch Goofy's eye after he snapped on his helmet. Which gave Goofy the perfect opportunity to nod and flash his son a thumbs up. Max squared his shoulders and pushed off onto his board, completing the first part of the course effortlessly.

The other kids were good. Some were even impressive. But it was clear that Max was the front runner. The boy had a natural talent and Goofy's grin grew wider and his cheers louder the farther along Max got in the competition.

And still, before each turn taken on the course, Max would look to his father before skating off. Goofy never failed to give him some type of encouragement before Max dove into the next portion.

The afternoon turned into early evening and kids were eliminated one by one until it came down to Max and one other boy. Just as he had for every other part of the competition, Max glanced up at his father, caught Goofy's smile and nod, then was off like a shot, skating with surety and completing complicated tricks as if he'd been doing them his whole life.

Everyone in the skatepark knew the outcome but they cheered loudly when it was officially announced that Max had won.

Goofy cheered louder than all of them and stumbled and tripped his way down the bleachers to meet his son.

The announcer handed Max a trophy while the other kids surrounded him, some more enthusiastic in their congratulations than others.

As soon as Max saw Goofy, standing a little ways off so as not to crowd his son, he grinned and ran towards him.

Goofy easily scooped Max up into his arms, swinging him around as his son asked, "Did you see me, Dad?"

"You were _great_ , Maxie!" Goofy tucked him into his chest, saying, "I'm so proud of you!"

Goofy was about to release him, since Max was so sensitive about his image and wouldn't want to be seen getting coddled by his father, when Max wrapped his arms around Goofy's neck and burrowed his face into his father's shoulder, something he'd done since he was a baby. Grinning even wider than before, Goofy held onto Max all the tighter.

"What did you think of my backside 180 on that last part, Dad?" Max asked later that night as they climbed out of the car and walked into their house. The whole car ride home, Max had talked about his day moment by moment and Goofy had been all too eager to heap praise onto the boy as they recalled every movement Max had executed.

Now, Goofy didn't know what a backside 180 _was_ , but he knew with everything in him that Max had performed it flawlessly and so he said with confidence, "You did it the best of 'em all, son." He unlocked their front door and pushed it open, allowing Max to enter first.

Max beamed at the praise, studying his trophy. "I can't wait to show this to PJ!"

"I'm sure he'll be proud of you," Goofy said, sweeping Max's hair back. He would need a haircut soon; it was starting to hang down into his eyes.

Max smiled as he started up the stairs. "I'm gonna put this in my room."

"We can build a case for yer trophy if you'd like," Goofy offered.

Max glanced down at his dad, eyes shining. "Really?"

"Got everythin' we need in the garage. You tell me when and I'll show you how to build it."

Max grinned. "Thanks, Dad!"

Goofy nodded before Max disappeared into his room.

Yes, sir. Max was gonna be a mighty fine skateboarder one day. Maybe — probably — one of the best.

-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-

Max still looked towards his father when he was making big decisions or needed guidance.

Even today, as Goofy watched the young couple on the shores of the lake, Max glanced up and caught his father's eye. He smiled slightly and nodded, satisfied that his father was doing well, before returning his attention to his girlfriend.

It still warmed Goofy to see that his boy needed him in some capacity. Even though he was grown.

Some part of Max would always be that small boy who needed to look to his father for reassurance before stepping off a ledge, and Goofy would do everything he could to make sure he would be there for him.


	5. I 2 I

"Why couldn't your father tell me that story?" Gosalyn asked as Max finished telling her about the summer he went on a road trip with his father which ended in dancing on stage with Powerline in LA.

"I just… who knows what he would have said? He liked Roxanne and might have made it sound like I was still in love with her or something." Max rearranged the grip on his fishing pole. "I don't know. I still get embarrassed by some of my childhood stories he tells. It's stupid."

Gosalyn closed the distance between them and placed a hand on his cheek to get him to look at her. Once his brown eyes had met her green ones, she smiled at him gently. "It's not stupid. We all did embarrassing things as kids we'd rather forget. And I don't care who you dated in the past." She stepped back and assumed the position Max had taught her for the Perfect Cast. "For the record, Roxanne sounds nice."

Max took up position, too, and nodded. "She was. Still is."

"Why'd you two break up?"

"She moved away." Max started slowly going through the steps of the Perfect Cast, keeping an eye on Gosalyn to see if she was following in the right order. "We stayed together at first, but the distance was just too hard and we broke it off eventually. She's married and has a kid now."

"Maybe I can meet her someday," Gosalyn offered, wondering if that was weird. To offer to meet your boyfriend's ex. She'd never done this before, this dating thing. There was a lot she was still learning, even after the two years they'd been together.

But Max grinned as they finished going through the moves for the Perfect Cast. "I think she'd like you."

Gosalyn smirked. "I'm very likable." Squaring up with her pole, she asked, "So, you're telling me that you did the Perfect Cast on stage with Powerline?"

"We needed to do _something_. It was a live broadcast."

"That means when we get home and watch this concert, Dad has a copy I can guarantee you, I'm going to see high school you doing this?" And Gosalyn proceeded to execute the Perfect Cast flawlessly.

As she let the fishing line fly, Goofy's cheers echoed out over the lake, making Gosalyn blush. When she glanced at Max, he was grinning at her.

"You'll see Dad _and_ I do that. With Powerline."

"Well, color me impressed, Maximilian Goof."

"Not as impressed as I am," Max said, glancing down to where Gosalyn's fishing line had gone. "I only showed you the Perfect Cast twice and you did it like you'd seen it a thousand times."

"I can pick up on movement stuff pretty fast," Gosalyn said with a shrug.

Max glanced back down at her, a smile on his face. "Listen, I've been meaning to ask you but I just kept forgetting. There's gonna be a big Goof family reunion next month. You wanna come? Drake and Launchpad can come, too, of course, but I was really hoping you'd wanna go."

Gosalyn turned to face Max, no longer caring about her fishing (though she barely cared about that to begin with). "Do you have a big family?"

"Oh, yeah. Tons of great aunts, uncles, cousins, and other Goofs I don't know how we're related to. We have a big reunion every ten years and it's gonna be at Lake Destiny."

"Where you and Goofy were supposed to vacation to but you danced with Powerline instead?"

"Exactly." Max's expression remained casual, but Gosalyn saw a hint of nervousness in his eyes. "Whaddya say?"

"I say that I'd love to go to Lake Destiny with you."

Max's smile grew into a grin as he bent down to press a kiss to her cheek.

There was a tug on Gosalyn's fishing pole, the two of them glancing to where the line was sitting atop the water. The lure sunk underneath the waves and Max grinned. "Perfect Cast works every time."

"You reel it in," Gosalyn said, handing the pole over to Max and walking up onto the shore. "I did all the hard work."

Max shook his head but did as she instructed, reeling in the trout.

Gosalyn climbed onto solid ground, breathing deeply to calm her racing heart.

This whole weekend long, she'd been fine camping next to the lake. Her phobia hadn't kicked in at all. Even standing in the shallows with Max had been okay, his calm presence enough to keep her fears at bay.

But seeing her lure sink under the water. For some reason, that had been enough to kickstart her memory into how it felt to get dragged down beneath the waves. To slowly suffocate.

She pulled off the waders and sat on an outcropping of rocks, watching Max reel in her fish. Drake, Launchpad, and Goofy listed lazily across the surface of the water as they fished the afternoon away.

Everything was fine. She was safe and didn't need to go back into the water again if she didn't want to. (And she really didn't want to.)

Max had been brave enough to ask her to his family gathering. Maybe she needed to be brave and tell him about her phobia of large bodies of water. Especially since this reunion was _at_ a lake.

Max turned and held her fishing line aloft, showing off the trout she'd caught and Gosalyn smiled at him. He stuck the fish in the cooler nestled in the banks.

She'd tell him.

But not today.

Today was about their fathers and being outdoors. Which, really, wasn't what she would have voted on, but seeing how happy Goofy and Drake and Launchpad were made her forget her disdain for camping.

One weekend hadn't killed her. Even if she'd sworn it would.

But she'd never admit that. Didn't want to give her father any ideas.


	6. Next To Me

**_A/N: Thanks to ViridianVenus, Pharaoh-Ink, and Bl3randomfandoms for suggesting Imagine Dragons for songs that reflect Negaduck and Gosalyn's relationship._**

* * *

Eventually his racing heart slowed to normal. Eventually his gasps became measured deep breaths. Eventually his clouded swirling thoughts cleared and he was able to process the fact that he was lying down, that his fedora was crushed beneath his head, and his cape was sprawled underneath him in uncomfortable bunches of fabric.

Eventually he wouldn't be triggered by simple things in life and collapse into panic attacks. Eventually he wouldn't bat an eye when he remembered his three years stranded in Oblivion.

But that was a long way in the future. Today, he'd lost that battle. And all because he'd wanted to tend to his wounds. The act of gathering his medical supplies, of disinfecting and bandaging the gash on his arm had apparently been too much. In an instant, he'd been right back in the ER in Oblivion, administering medical care to his weak and tortured body after freeing himself from Stellar's captivity. It hadn't mattered that he was in his home in the Negaverse. Nor that the medical supplies he had here were different than the ones he'd used there. Nor that his strength was back to normal and he wasn't flirting with death every time he closed his eyes.

He'd just collapsed. Right in his living room. Unable to stop the whirlpool of emotions that flooded into his mind and powerless to do anything else but lie on the ground.

As he returned to himself, could again recognize that he was in his living room, the feathers on his arms stood up. A warning that he wasn't alone.

Negaduck didn't have time to leap up and defend himself, because in the next moment, a nearby voice said, "I almost had a panic attack while fishing."

He relaxed, immediately recognizing the voice as Gosalyn's, and turned to face her. She was lying on the ground beside him, her head next to his. She was studying the ceiling, hair fanned out around her head in a scarlet halo.

" _You_ went fishing?" was what he heard himself asking. Not praising her for trying to conquer her fear of large bodies of water, or soothing her anxiety away. He wasn't good at this mentor thing; it really was a wonder she decided to stay with him at all.

"It wasn't my choice," she said around a sigh.

"Couldn't have been," Negaduck agreed, feeling lighter when Gosalyn scowled at him.

"Max and I took Dad, Launchpad, and Goofy camping for Father's Day and everything was fine until I saw the stupid fishing line go below the water then I had to leave. It was embarrassing." She looked back up at the ceiling.

"Still haven't told Max about the phobia, huh?"

"How can I? He thinks I'm some kickass hero. Can you imagine how disappointing it'll be to find out I'm scared of _water_?"

"It's not like you have a good reason for being afraid of it or anything," Negaduck said sarcastically, keeping his eyes on her. Because if he could see her here lying next to him, he _probably_ wasn't in Oblivion. He tried to ignore the niggling feeling that maybe he'd never left that universe in the first place and that this was all a hallucination.

As if able to hear his thoughts, Gosalyn shifted closer, her arm pressing against his and the last of his anxiety melted away.

He was in the Negaverse.

Gosalyn was here.

Everything was going to be okay.

"I know, I know," Gosalyn said, sounding resigned. "But still. It's gonna suck seeing Max disappointed. I mean, scared of water? So lame."

"Gos," Negaduck said, taking ahold of her hand, "you've almost drowned in two separate battles. It makes sense that you're afraid of water. Even if it wasn't, Max wouldn't think any less of you."

She turned her head, meeting his eyes. "I guess he does kind of like me."

Negaduck snorted. "If he was any more obsessed, it would be unhealthy."

Gosalyn smiled and cast her gaze downward. She released his hand and rolled onto her stomach, reaching for something. His first aid kit slid into view. "You have a cut on your arm," she said.

"Damn Eggmen," Negaduck muttered, sitting up and examining his injury. It had stopped bleeding but still looked deep enough to warrant some type of dressing.

"F.O.W.L. still giving you problems?" Gosalyn asked, splayed on her stomach beside him.

"They've been giving me problems ever since they turned up here." Negaduck reached for the first aid kit, trying to ignore that his hands were shaking. The after effects of his panic attack. "They're just a little more _enthusiastic_ since you revealed your identity to the whole damn world."

"Sorry." Gosalyn opened the first aid kit for him when his fumbling fingers couldn't grip the sides.

"It's fine." Negaduck clenched his fingers into a fist before stretching them out, willing them to stop shaking. It didn't work. "Nothing I can't handle."

Gosalyn pushed herself up to sitting, rifling through the medical supplies and pulling out what was needed. "How'd you get injured?"

"Few wandering Eggmen looking for information. I didn't want them to have it. We were never going to agree, so."

Scooting forward, Gosalyn studied the wound as she dabbed disinfectant on a cotton swab. Negaduck moved to take it from her, but she batted his hand away, tending to the wound herself. "Take me with you next time."

Negaduck sneered. "Wouldn't want to take you away from fishing trips with Dorkwing."

"Chill out," Gosalyn said, grabbing a few butterfly bandages to help close the gash. "Dad's Father's Day was tailored to him. Yours is gonna be more suited to you."

"Mine?" Negaduck asked, jerking away unconsciously.

Gosalyn gently took his arm and brought it closer to her as she finished dressing it. "I don't call you _Papa_ Wolf for nothing." She eyed him with a gentle smile on her beak. "Why did you think I wanted to stay with you tonight?"

He shrugged, staring at his arm when Gosalyn relinquished her hold to avoid looking at her.

"Well," said Gosalyn as she packed up the first aid kit, "the day is yours. We can do whatever you want."

"Great, the same day I have a panic attack," Negaduck groused, getting to his feet and shoving his fedora on his head. "I'm probably not going to be good for much."

"I brought food," Gosalyn offered, collecting the kit and standing as well. "We can just hang out."

"You don't want to go fishing?" he sneered.

"I _never_ want to go fishing," Gosalyn said with a shudder. "I don't like camping, but Dad does, so I go with him. If you liked to fish, I'd take you, too."

Negaduck studied her in silence. Clearing his throat he said, "I have new weapons to clean."

Gosalyn nodded. "I brought my bow. It needs some TLC."

He nodded and gently took the first aid kit from her, heading into the kitchen to put it away.

Before Gosalyn was in his life, he had never cared about Father's Day. Always forgot it existed. But he had a feeling she wouldn't let him forget it again in the years to come.

And that was okay.


End file.
